Koi wo Hajimeyou
is an original song performed by Jupiter. It has initially appeared in THE iDOLM@STER 2. The song has appeared as an insert song in ''THE IDOLM@STER Prologue SideM -Episode of Jupiter-'' anime. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= "Aishiteru" "Aishiteru" Itsuka mirai de Boku ga kimi ni chikau kara GET YOU!! Ikou!! Saa ikeru!! Donna kyou demo Futari naraba koi o hajimeyou BOY MEETS GIRL, START MY LOVE Kiseki no you ni I MEET YOU, YES I LOVE Kiseki janai Sagashiteku motometeku HAPPINESS Hibikiau kanjiau TENDERNESS Hitori dake hitotsu dake PURENESS Itsudatte itsumademo "Aishiteru" "Aishiteru" Itsuka mirai de Boku ga kimi ni chikau kara GET YOU!! Ikou!! Saa ikeru!! Donna kyou demo Futari naraba koi o hajimeyou BOY & GIRL, DAY BY DAY Toki no naka de YOU & ME, STEP BY STEP Mune no naka de Tomaranai owaranai THIS IS LOVE Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo GO TO LOVE Te o tsunagi hibi tsunagi GET OUR LOVE Dokodatte dokomademo "Aishitai" "Aishitai" Itsumo mirai de Boku ga kimi o dakishimete KISS YOU!! Dekiru!! Sou dekiru!! Donna yume demo Futari naraba ai o hajimeyou yo Kimi o mamotteru kana...? Love you so, I just wanna hold you tight Nee soba ni oide... Yes, It's my pleasure Moshi kyou issho ni waraetara... You're my treasure Asu mo tonari ni ite kurenai ka... Eien ni Fall in love "Aishiteru" "Aishitai" Kako mo mirai mo Boku ga kimi ni ieta toki GET YOU!! Oide!! Saa oide!! Donna kyou demo Futari naraba koi o hajimeyou yo |-| Kanji= 「愛してる」 「愛してる」 いつか未来で ボクがキミに誓うから GET YOU!! 行こう!! さあ行ける!! どんな今日でも ふたりならば恋を始めよう BOY MEETS GIRL,START MY LOVE 奇跡のように I MEET YOU,YES I LOVE 奇跡じゃない 探してく　求めてく HAPPINESS 響き会う　感じ会う TENDERNESS ひとりだけ　ひとつだけ PURENESS いつだって　いつまでも 「愛してる」 「愛してる」 いつか未来で ボクがキミに誓うから GET YOU!! 行こう!! さあ行ける!! どんな今日でも ふたりならば恋を始めよう BOY & GIRL,DAY BY DAY 時の中で YOU & ME,STEP BY STEP 胸の中で 止まらない　終わらない THIS IS LOVE 喜びも　悲しみも GO TO LOVE 手を繋ぎ　日々繋ぎ GET OUR LOVE どこだって　どこまでも 「愛したい」 「愛したい」 いつも未来で ボクがキミを抱きしめて KISS YOU!! デキル!! そうデキル!! どんな夢でも ２人ならば愛を創めようよ きみを守れてるかな...? Love you so,I just wanna hold you tight ねぇ傍においで... Yes,It's my pleasure もし今日一緒に笑えたら... You're my treasure 明日も隣にいてくれないか... 永遠に Fall in love 「愛してる」 「愛したい」 過去も未来も ボクがキミに言えた時 GET YOU!! おいで!! さあおいで!! どんな今日でも ふたりならば恋を始めようよ |-| English= “I love you!” “I love you!” I'll get you one of these days Because I promised you I would Get you!! Let's go!! Now, let's go!! No matter what day it is If it’s the two of us, let our love begin Boy meets girl, start my love It's like a miracle I meet you, yes, I love It’s no miracle I’m looking for it, I’m demanding it Happiness I can hear it, I can feel it Tenderness Only for me, only one of it Pureness Sometime forever “I love you!” “I love you!” I'll get you one of these days Because I promised you I would Get you!! Let's Go!! Now, let's go!! No matter what day it is If it’s the two of us, let our love begin Boy and girl, day by day Inside time You and me, step by step Inside our chests Unstoppable, never-ending This is love As for joy, as for sadness Go to love Holding our hands, filling our days Get our love No matter where, no matter when “I’m in love!” “I’m in love!” From this moment on I will always hold you close Kiss you!! I’ll do it! Yes, I'll do it! No matter what our dreams are If it’s the two of us, let our love begin Can I protect you, I wonder? Love you so, I just wanna hold you tight Hey, stay by my side... Yes, It's my pleasure If we can laugh together today... You're my treasure I wonder if we can spend tomorrow together? Fall in love forever "I love you!" "I want to love you." The past and the future both When I said this to you GET YOU!! Come here!! Now, come here!! No matter what kind of day it is today, Since it's the two of us, let's start love. Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs Category:Jupiter